<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>黄金之圆舞曲 by Hagio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052664">黄金之圆舞曲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagio/pseuds/Hagio'>Hagio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire Hunter D (Anime &amp; Manga), 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Crossover, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagio/pseuds/Hagio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>大家好，无良网飞杀我，让我男神从高岭之花血族大少爷变成农家乐寂寞少妇不慎被游客强煎（今日说/法bgm）。我疯了。<br/>于是我给男神报名参加2020年第1届全球同人奥林比克大会，抹布项目。<br/>CP：拉郎<br/>【吸血鬼猎人D x 恶魔城阿鲁卡多】<br/>ooc，ooc，ooc，没有世界观。虽然是抹布，骨科，但是他俩没有发生杏关系。<br/>具体预警都写在前文里了，再见，希望二位选手取得好成绩。<br/>————————————————————————<br/>我必须说：血族大少爷可以被轮煎，但是大少爷不可以打水种地给人做饭开农家乐！！！！！！！！</p><p>：抹布！！兽交！！父子！！骨科！！用词粗俗！！！没有世界观！！！瞎JB乱写！<br/>OOC，极度OOC，换个名字就是换头文学！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard (Castlevania)/D (Vampire Hunter D)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>黄金之圆舞曲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>【警告】：抹布！！兽交！！父子！！骨科！！用词粗俗！！！没有世界观！！！瞎JB乱写！<br/>OOC，极度OOC，换个名字就是换头文学！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p>我曾经有个名字，据说是我“父亲”取的。实在让我恶心，就不要了。</p><p> </p><p>但人们总觉得你得有个代号，至少别人知道该用哪个名字来恨你，在死前也好歹有个可以诅咒的对象。</p><p>于是他们叫我：D。</p><p> </p><p>没办法，人类害怕那个怪物，而那个怪物强奸了一个人类女性，生下了我<br/>
于是人类就用它名字的首字母来称呼我。</p><p>到头来，我还是没法和和那个男人摆脱关系。</p><p>不过也无所谓了。既然世界上有怪物，怪物奸淫、吞食人类……那么世上也就有既不是人类也不是怪物的杂种，以猎杀它们的父母为生。</p><p>我就是这样的杂种。</p><p>他们也叫我吸血鬼猎人。</p><p> </p><p>在边境地带，魔物横行，人类的联盟在数十年前就已战败，教皇的头颅已经趿拉着舌头被刺枪钉在十字架上，诸王向那个暴虐的吸血鬼之王臣服，卑微地交出权戒，跪在地上，甘愿戴上畜生的颈环。</p><p>一个种族衰微，另一个就兴起。</p><p>他们人类就喜欢像编故事一样，有头有尾地写历史。或许吸血鬼也曾学着这些短寿的生物沾沾自喜？</p><p>都是笑话。</p><p>自从血色日蚀发生之后，吸血鬼们的脑子也坏掉了，或许某种行星的力量，也或许是疯狂的兽欲烧坏了那些蠢货仅有的理智。</p><p>没人知道为什么。</p><p>反正自从天幕变成血淋淋的颜色之后，吸血鬼领主们大多都陷入末日的癫狂。城邦不再是居所，而成了牲畜栏、屠宰场。活着的人类四处逃难，寻找着尚能苟存的避难所。</p><p>也是很可笑，那些吸血鬼贵族们曾经标榜自己多么高贵优雅，但如今，他们也基本和魔物没什么两样……只有杀戮、进食和交配的欲望。</p><p> </p><p>而我呢，仍然没什么改变。</p><p>我是怪物生的杂种，我以杀怪物为生，就这么简单。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>脓血一般的天幕，黏糊糊的光线笼罩着荒野，风沙中偶尔露出碎骨。</p><p>我一直在边境游荡，和怪物战斗。</p><p>这种生活不好也不坏。<br/>
有时那些畜生撕下我一条胳膊，我就坐下来歇歇，等着血肉骨头重新长出来。</p><p>不过也有特别倒霉的时候。有一次，一只巨型沙漠蝎蚁从忽然从地下钻出来偷袭我。</p><p>我本来可以轻轻松松把那虫子打得稀巴烂，但很不巧，沙漠蝎蚁搞出来的巨坑恰恰抓住了一个路过的人类小孩。他就是个捡垃圾的流浪儿，恐怕是父母在某个不合时宜的时候操出来的产物。</p><p>我讨厌小孩。</p><p>于是我抓住那小子的腿，一把将他甩出了怪物的沙坑。<br/>
结果也是很好，那臭得像阴沟一样的巨大虫子，一口把我的腰部以下的部分都咬断了。废了。</p><p>我也礼尚往来，拔出剑，把巨大蝎蚁的头刺得爆浆——虫子实在是恶心。</p><p>很好，虫子死了，我的两条腿和腰也被它吞下去了。</p><p>“对不起，对不起……”<br/>
那小孩哭着跪在我身边，眼泪鼻涕蹭在我的手套上，就和我肚子里露出的肠子一样恶心。</p><p>小孩哭得那么伤心，他以为我要死了，为了救他才死的。</p><p>这倒不至于。<br/>
虽然我的确疼得要昏过去了，毕竟我失去的可不止是老二，而是整个下半身。</p><p>但也还好吧。</p><p>我让小孩挖了一个坑，把我埋了。他哭得更厉害，但还是乖乖照做了，或许是觉得要尊重我的“临终遗言”。</p><p>那时真的难受，我疼得几乎失去理智。<br/>
迷迷糊糊睁开眼，看着那小孩脏兮兮的脸上，大滴大滴的泪水滚落下来……我觉得更不舒服了。</p><p>世界上竟然有人在为我哭，真恶心。<br/>
我指的是我自己。</p><p>坑挖好了，小孩哭哭啼啼地把只剩半截身子的我推进去，说了许多告别的话。</p><p>我懒得回应，装作已经死透了。</p><p>后来的十天里，我一直在土坑里躺着。大地让我渐渐恢复了力量，下半身也长了出来。</p><p>的确，我算是命大，或许远远超过普通的纯种吸血鬼。要说原因……</p><p>大概因为我是那个男人的儿子。<br/>
流着污秽的血。</p><p>人类叫他“Dracula”，吸血鬼称他为“最后之王”……而我呢，我叫他“恶心的老东西”。</p><p>在我躺在土坑里养伤的那段时间，那个人类小孩每天都来，坐在我的“墓”前，说了很多真诚的话。</p><p>那个小东西，说话声音又弱又轻，像是女孩子。<br/>
他什么都说，可能平时在人类的避难所里没人会听他说话，他就对一个死人说。</p><p>反正我也没事干，就随便听听。</p><p>那男孩说到自己悲惨的身世，当然，这年头每个孩子几乎都是这个套路。小孩和商品差不多，有的卖得贵，能活下来。有的廉价，只能自求多福。<br/>
他说到自己死掉的兄弟，说到对父母的记忆，也说到故乡。</p><p>令我有些意外，这小孩的故乡竟然是曾经的“王城”……也就是我“父亲”在发疯前，最后居住过的领地。</p><p>平日里，我对任何事都不关心，也没有主动打听过这些。不过小孩的话还是令我有些惊讶。</p><p>听这个小孩说，我“父亲”是为一个女人而发疯的……他和这个人类女人还生过一个孩子……</p><p>曾经备受宠爱的小王子。</p><p>哦。</p><p>这么说，那男人还给我操出了一个“弟弟”。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>不知道是出于什么考虑，我回到了“王城”，那个男人曾经的领地。</p><p>城堡高耸在山崖上，好像血淋淋的一把剑。天空中半透明的新月茫然地悬挂在那里，像风干的虫壳，已经死了很久了。</p><p>外围的城镇基本也已经破败，基本上就是一个再也不能勃起的老二，软踏踏地塞在裤裆的破布里。</p><p>不过城镇里还有妓女。看起来人类这种生物也是很顽强，在什么环境里都能苟且活下去。</p><p>金色的教堂尖顶已经倒塌，圣像剥落了，金箔被盗贼抠下拿去买了劣酒。</p><p> </p><p>教堂和废墟中的十字架委实让我惊讶。</p><p>原来那男人还伪装过。</p><p>难道为了和一个人类的女人结合，他可以在自己头上戴上黄金荆棘冠冕，身披刺金法袍，跪在人类的木头符号之前说出虚假的誓言？</p><p>难道他可以在金色的圣水盆里洗手，假装自己的手上没有捏过鲜活的内脏、血淋淋的裹尸布、还有妓女的奶子？</p><p>真是令我叹为观止。</p><p>就不要脸的程度，我“父亲”的确是比任何人类或是吸血鬼都要登峰造极。</p><p> </p><p>我骑着马，进入城堡。</p><p>周围没有一个人，路边倒着风化的白骨，还有残存的骑士铠甲……饥肠辘辘的野狗正滴着口水左右转圈，希望捡到一块腐肉，或是一个被抛弃的鲜嫩的婴儿。它们看到我，咧嘴狂吠。</p><p>我回头看了一眼。</p><p>那些畜生就吓得缩起尾巴哼哼着后退。本能告诉它们，面前的不是人类，乃是更凶残的野兽。<br/>
城堡外围有一些低级魔物，看到我也逃跑了。</p><p>荆棘丛生，断壁残垣，如今这个城堡只不过是巨龙的尸骸而已。我也不知道自己为什么想要进去看看。</p><p>或许……<br/>
我是对人类口中那位美丽动人的“小王子”感兴趣吧。</p><p>如果那孩子还活着，大概几岁？无所谓，可能早就喂了野狗。</p><p> </p><p>我把马拴在庭院里，这里到处都是野生的蔷薇和金银花。要是在别的地方，或许我还会愿意坐在花丛中休息一下。</p><p>金色大门倒塌在地上，我进入了城堡内部。</p><p>就在进门的一瞬间，我感到了一股强大的力量扑面而来。胃里一阵恶心，霎时间，那个男人的存在感就像走廊上忽然爆发的黑色血浆一样汹涌地往身体里灌。</p><p>“啧。”<br/>
我揉了揉太阳穴，稳住了。</p><p>真奇怪，这个城堡有魔力屏障……？<br/>
就像是一个鸟笼，要把里面的什么东西永久地关起来。我有点好奇。</p><p>在城堡一楼大厅，我看到了一幅巨大的家族肖像画。</p><p>画上是一家三口。那个卑鄙的男人面无表情，身边站着一位美丽温柔的金发女子。<br/>
从画像来看，她确实很美，就像柔软的黄金项链。每个男人都会以对待淑女的方式向她行礼，亲吻这位千金白皙柔软的手背。</p><p>女人微笑着，似乎真的很幸福，怀里还抱着一个金发的婴儿。孩子也在笑，小手轻轻抓住母亲的长发。</p><p>啊……<br/>
我不由地叹了一口气。</p><p>其实我内心毫无波动……毕竟我并不是以一个“被抛弃的长子”的立场来看待这幅画像。</p><p>但是不知道为什么，看到那无辜的女人和孩子，我心里竟然产生了一丝奇怪的感伤。</p><p>如果这对母子不是站在这个男人身边，他们或许会活得幸福。</p><p> </p><p>骗子、杀人犯、强奸犯、屠杀狂、疯子、虐待狂、怪物……没有一个词能精准地囊括那个男人的恶心之处。</p><p>我太清楚了，毕竟我也是被诅咒的脏血。</p><p> </p><p>越是往城堡深处走，我看到了越多残破的画像……几乎完整地见证了那个美丽金发女子的青春时代，以及那个小男孩快乐的童年。</p><p>看来“父亲”对他们确实不错。<br/>
不像对我。</p><p>据我所知，他在强奸了我母亲之后，就再也没有管过她的死活。</p><p>城堡荒废已久，破败的石雕倒塌在地，随处都可以看到已经坏掉的人偶。它们是机械、人偶、或是使魔……总之是某种工具，作为人造的仆从，服侍着曾经的主人。</p><p>我也看到仅存的一两匹人偶。<br/>
它们躲得远远的，在害怕我。或许它们仍然照顾着被囚禁在这城堡里的某个人？<br/>
我也不知道。</p><p> </p><p>从坍塌了一半的楼梯来到二楼，我看到了几具古怪的尸体。</p><p>都是衣冠不整的男人。<br/>
要么全裸，要么裤带松松垮垮地提在满是赘肉的腰际。尸体都死状悲惨，破碎不堪。</p><p>我嗅了嗅，是魔物的味道。</p><p>这些七零八落的尸体已经开始腐烂，一些残肢上留有魔物和老鼠啃食的痕迹。</p><p>闻起来，还有精液的味道。</p><p>“呵。”<br/>
这些男人是跑来城堡里开淫乱派对的？难道这些乱搞的蠢货鸡巴正硬，打算操穴的时候，忽然闯进来的魔物就恰好把他们撕成了肉块？</p><p>反正人类就是很蠢的东西。</p><p>也可能是有男妓在这里卖春，嫖客正享受着，忽然就一命呜呼了。真活该。</p><p>魔物的臭味非常浓烈，可能是那些野兽先嗅到了我的味道，先躲起来了。不过无所谓，我懒得插手。</p><p>就在这时，走廊尽头的房间里传来动静。</p><p>那是野兽粗喘声，发春了一样。不仅如此……还有低低的啜泣声，是人类。</p><p>狗都知道那里发生了什么。</p><p>真无聊，没必要插手。<br/>
我告诫自己。但没用，该死的好奇心是我身上那一半人类血统给我留下的诅咒。</p><p>我往那个房间走去。</p><p>房间门口，到处都是血迹和爪痕。裸体的男性尸体东倒西歪，像是被什么东西充满厌恶地从房间里扔了出来一样。</p><p>我拔出剑，轻轻推开门——</p><p>猩红色的床帐半塌下来，房间仍然华丽鲜亮，仿佛仍油画中仍然鲜活的花卉、肉食、珍珠、鹦鹉与龙虾。如果有人曾在城堡的全盛时期到访这个房间，一定会将之视为金匣中的宝石。</p><p>这是伯爵夫人的闺房。</p><p>墙壁上仍挂着不朽美人的肖像，在纯黑的天鹅绒背景下，精金般的长发披散开来，底下是一张苍白精巧的脸庞。<br/>
哪个男人会不爱她？</p><p>当审判的火焰吞没这样的美人，恶毒的诅咒与仇恨不可能不腐蚀旁观者的灵魂。</p><p>伯爵夫人微笑着，注视着这个业已破败的房间，或者说，牢笼。</p><p> </p><p>眼前的场景让我恶心。</p><p>我看到了什么？要描述出来是很可笑的。<br/>
房间里大概有四五匹魔物，个头巨大，比成年男性高很多。它们上身长得像蝙蝠，下半身则是山羊。</p><p>那些半山羊回头看了我一眼，就不再理会我，毕竟它们正在忙活着。</p><p>怪物们围作一团，翘着粗壮的鸡巴，正在卖力地与床上的那个东西交媾。<br/>
从毛绒绒的山羊腿与阴茎之间，我看到了人类的躯体。</p><p>那是一个十分白皙的少年，赤身裸体，满头金发披散在肩头，后穴和阴道里都插着一根野兽的阴茎。<br/>
嘴里也是。</p><p>“哈、啊……啊……”</p><p>那些半山羊的怪物占有了他身上的每一个洞，正用力地用鸡巴顶撞着少年，毫不留情地强行把阴茎插到男孩身体里。<br/>
床幔左右晃动，床腿嘎吱嘎吱响。</p><p>我愣了几秒，一时间不知道该作何反应。</p><p>“啊！啊……”<br/>
男孩抽泣着，但听上去也像是雌性动情时的呻吟。他跪在床上，以兽交的姿态，承受着魔物的奸淫。纤细的双腿大大地张开，体液沿着腿间往下流淌，滴落在床单上。<br/>
真的很奇异，他竟然有个逼，像是女人。</p><p>一瞬间，我甚至怀疑自己是不是看错了。</p><p>但那确实是个男孩。<br/>
而且是个很漂亮的男孩，就像画上的女人一样，一头长长的金发。</p><p>丑陋的半山羊魔物趴在少年背后，臀部抖动，疯狂地送腰，鸡巴顶得美少年根本受不了，唾液从嘴角流下。而在前面的那匹魔物也同样卖力地顶胯，插着少年的嘴。龟头和少年的唇间牵连出一缕银丝。</p><p>那些黑乎乎的，丑陋的怪物正发情，粗野地干着男孩，呼哧呼哧喘着，把精液射在男孩嘴里、逼里、还有屁股里面。</p><p>男孩那么漂亮。<br/>
皮肤那么白，简直像是某种不真实的辉煌的残影。我有些恍惚，不由地设想如果我在别处看到他，会是怎样？比如在宴会上……金发的少年穿着高雅，戴着宝石领结，短裤下露出细细的小腿，在父亲与长辈的称赞中学习着贵族游刃有余的应酬方式。<br/>
或者是在街道上？小少爷坐在绘有家徽的马车里，怯怯地从车窗里打量我背后的剑。</p><p>或许我都会无动于衷。毕竟世上很少有什么事能让我做出感情上的反应。</p><p> </p><p>但是，此刻。</p><p>我仍觉得自己内在深处有什么东西……正在剧烈地反应，接近沸腾。</p><p>我头脑发热，一时不能理解此刻发生的事……或者说，不能理解自己身上正进行的某种情感反应。</p><p> </p><p>墙边有一把椅子。</p><p>不知为什么，我平静地坐了下来。闲适地翘着腿，十指交叠放在膝盖上，就像一个等待着某个约定的男人那样，平淡地观看着眼前发生的一切。</p><p>魔物更加不理会我，沉迷于交配。</p><p>但可能是因为有了旁观者，正被野兽操着的金发美少年终于从浑浑噩噩的情欲中醒来，伴随着羞耻心与痛苦哭泣着。</p><p>“不要、啊……啊……太深了……放开我……”<br/>
他虽然那么说，身体却很配合。形状好看的臀部翘起，奉献般送到雄性的阴茎面前。</p><p>像一个娼妓。</p><p>从这个角度，我看到他腿间的的两个洞已经被阴茎撑得浑圆，白浊的液体不断涌出，不知道已经被内射了过少次。他流了很多水。两匹山羊魔物的两根阴茎同时戳进他肚子里，操弄他的子宫和肠道，或许还能隔着少年的肚子顶到对方的性器。</p><p>我注意到这些山羊魔物身上都有烙印，残存着那个男人的魔力。</p><p>这不是普通的、忽然出现的魔物。<br/>
这是我“父亲”的宠物。</p><p>为什么？</p><p>看样子，少年已经非常习惯粗暴的兽交。这不是他第一次做了。<br/>
这些发情的魔物一定很习惯爬上他的背，把鸡巴送进男孩的洞里。我怀疑这是因为魔力烙印。</p><p>仔细看看，我发现床边也残留着男人的尸体。<br/>
那是一个赤裸的老年男人，身上的赘肉堆在一起，曾经是黑袍的破布挂在腰间。<br/>
在尸体脖子上，挂着一串玫瑰念珠十字架。</p><p>那是一个神父？<br/>
说不定是一个主教。</p><p>那老男人在死前一定正挺着鸡巴，手指亵玩着男孩的金发和乳头，十字架项链随着性爱的动作而激烈拍打着他汗津津的胸脯。</p><p>可笑，人类信仰倒成了春药。</p><p>一个连勃起都困难的老男人，一个道貌岸然的主教，像狗一样伏在男孩身上一边念祈祷文一边做爱，拼命想要把那两颗蛋都操进男孩腿间的天堂之孔里去。</p><p>呵。<br/>
然后这老东西就被魔物撕成了两半。再然后，魔物就占有了交配的好位置。</p><p> </p><p>之前在城镇里，我就听到了传言。</p><p>女人们抱怨说，城堡里一定住着女妖，时常勾引男人们前去苟合。有的男人一去不复返，肯定是被女妖魅惑了吃掉了。</p><p>镇里的人想委托我去杀死女妖，被拒绝了。我知道那只是迷信。</p><p>然而。<br/>
眼前的一切却让我渐渐地感到杀意。</p><p>世界上没有女妖，却竟然有这样悲惨的事——男孩被魔力屏障关在废弃的城堡里，像笼子里的金丝雀。</p><p>他一个人生活，只有残存的人偶仍旧服侍着少爷。</p><p>而城里的男人们，各种各样身份的男人，口耳相传，将少年作为秘密玩物分享。<br/>
用阴茎和精液围绕他，就像做弥撒。</p><p>不仅如此，城堡里的怪物也学会了如何享用人类的孩子。</p><p> </p><p>我想了想……<br/>
真无聊，没必要插手。但世界上不该存在这样悲惨的事。</p><p> </p><p>于是我站起身，拔出了剑。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>怪物悲鸣着，紧接着就是撕裂肉体的声响——！</p><p>银刃直接贯穿了羊魔的心脏，大量的鲜血喷溅出来，洒了少年一脸一身，他惊讶地张开嘴却没有叫出声。</p><p>魔物哀嚎着，下肢却还在本能地耸动着，在男孩的逼里射了精，倒下去死了。</p><p>我把剑从魔物尸体中拔出来，那畜生就软趴趴地压在了男孩赤裸的身上，甚至还保持着性交的姿势。</p><p>我也不想说什么，只是把死在一边的几具尸体推开，弄到床下。这下好了，床单上到处都是畜生的血和精液，真恶心。</p><p>男孩吓坏了，愣在原地，一句话都说不出来。</p><p>我发现他的左腿上有锁链，被锁在床头柱上。也不知道是镇子上哪个男人想出来的“妙招”，防止他们的性玩具逃跑。</p><p>不过就算没有这锁链，少年也不可能离开城堡，我们的“父亲”施加的魔力屏障把他关在这里了。</p><p>或许少年曾经试过逃跑，还不止一次，但最终都以失败告终。</p><p>“无聊。”<br/>
我说，一剑斩断了男孩脚边的锁链。</p><p>人类的玩意儿对于吸血鬼来说真的只是玩具。其实对于这个少年来说也一样。只不过他还年轻，还没有觉醒，或许都还没有喝过一滴血。</p><p>“你叫什么名字。”<br/>
我问。</p><p>男孩没有回答，眼神游历地望着我，波浪般柔软的金发遮住他赤裸白皙的身躯。他脸上都是血，腹部也是，身上带着淤青，不知道是男人还是野兽在性交时弄上的。</p><p>这男孩多少岁？<br/>
十七？十九？</p><p>我不知道。他还没觉醒，应该还和人类差不多。</p><p>而我呢？我已经不知道自己多少岁了。我只记得……早在人类的诸王登上王座之前，自己就在边境游荡。</p><p>对于这个年轻的男孩来说，我是古老的怪物。</p><p>但其实没什么差别，我们都是一样的。</p><p> </p><p>他看着我，好像忽然明白了什么，乖巧地将脸凑过来贴着我的胯下，讨好地蹭着。</p><p>啊，他一定是把我当成新的嫖客了。他习惯了接客。只要是鸡巴，其实都差不多。</p><p>男孩的技巧很熟练，隔着裤子轻轻舔弄我的性器，金色的脑袋在我胯间耸动着，像是小猫。</p><p> </p><p>糟糕。<br/>
每次杀完人之后我的确会很想做爱。</p><p>男孩用情地舔弄着，两腿摩擦着，发出咕唧咕唧的水声。我爽得头脑发麻，手指插进他的发间，想要抓住那金发将男孩的脑袋狠狠按在胯下……</p><p>“父亲……”<br/>
男孩低声哼哼。</p><p> </p><p>？！！<br/>
我骤然清醒，推开了他。</p><p> </p><p>“？”<br/>
男孩有些委屈，趴在床上望着我，眼睛水汪汪的。他张了张嘴，或许又想喊我。</p><p> </p><p>我不想再听见那个词，恶心感从胃里涌上来。</p><p>这么多年过去，我甚至都忘了……自己这张脸和那个男人的何其相似……黑发，毫无血色的脸，刻薄的嘴角，鹰钩鼻。</p><p>以前我只要看到镜子就会想吐。我竟然都忘了，都已经忘了。看来一个人的流浪是可怕的，你最终会忘记自己曾憎恶、恐惧、渴望的东西。<br/>
只是活着，消磨时间，像一滩永不干渴的烂泥。</p><p> </p><p>直到此刻，我看到这个少年——</p><p>我同父异母的弟弟。</p><p>被宠爱的孩子，年轻的王子，被诅咒的娼妓。</p><p> </p><p>我看到他，温顺地趴在我身下，含着我的屌……把我当成了“父亲”。与此同时，我一下子明白了Dracula的意图。</p><p>那个男人真的疯了，彻底疯了。</p><p>这就是他要把男孩锁在这见鬼的城堡里的原因——<br/>
只要那个疯子回来，就会在亡妻的卧房里，操自己的小儿子。他不仅乱伦，还饲养了魔物来操男孩。</p><p>男孩生得精巧俊美，和母亲的美貌如此相似。<br/>
那男人一定很高兴，自己的儿子竟然有一个逼，可以供他尽情发泄性欲。</p><p> </p><p>“父亲……”<br/>
金发的少年再次蹭过来，他趴下，乖巧地对我张开双腿。两个洞里流着精液，都合不拢。</p><p> </p><p>我不会毫无反应。</p><p> </p><p>但是。<br/>
看着这个无助的，寂寞的，学会了将自己的身体奉献出来的男孩……</p><p> </p><p>我只感到哀伤。</p><p> </p><p>他和我流着同样的脏血，他和我同样是作为怪物和人类的杂种而活着，他和我……</p><p>在男孩亮澄澄的瞳孔中，我看到了自己的倒影——黑发的男人，瘦高，面容阴郁，疲惫。</p><p>几百年来，我到底在做什么？浑浑噩噩，孤身一人。</p><p>少年看着我的眼神渐渐变了，仿佛是被放入高温熔炉的钢刃，渐渐软了下来……在思考着什么。</p><p>他忍了忍，就像是要哭泣前的坚强。但他不是在为自己的命运而悲伤，而是为了我。<br/>
或许，他已经感受到了我所遭遇过的一切，我在漫长的流浪中所目睹过的一切。</p><p>他什么都知道，就像圣子庇护疲于奔命的旅人。</p><p> </p><p>我在少年身边坐下，的确也很累了。</p><p>他伸出手，小心翼翼地抚摸我的脸，撩开脸颊边微卷的黑色长发。我闭上双眼，握住那只手。</p><p> </p><p>“我的名字叫D。”<br/>
我说。</p><p> </p><p>“Alucard。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>我知道这个名字是怎么来的了。那个男人真的很自大。不过我也知道，阿鲁卡多不会放弃自己的名字。他更坚强，不像我。</p><p>他天生就是强大的，只是他还不知道，还被锁在这个地方。</p><p> </p><p>我从不喜欢说话。<br/>
不过现在，我确实有一些话要说。</p><p> </p><p>我拿出小刀，在手腕上割开了一道血口子。<br/>
“不必再这样下去……你可以按照你的想法活下去，没人能困住你。”</p><p> </p><p>他愣愣地望着我的手腕，鲜血从伤口中涌出。我割伤的是动脉，但以吸血鬼的自愈能力来说，这个伤口很快就会消失。</p><p>于是我将流血的手腕凑到他面前，又问了一次：<br/>
“阿鲁卡多，你要离开这里吗？”</p><p> </p><p>男孩抬眼看我，浅金色的眼瞳就像是明亮的火焰。他缓缓地，说出了自己的答案。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>后来，我把自己的短剑给了他。</p><p>“你喝了我的血，就不再是那个男人的所有物了……我们之间的血盟会让你有力量越过那男人设下的魔力屏障。”</p><p>我不知道他对吸血鬼了解多少，我也不想告诉他。那些肉麻的词不适合我。</p><p>我们没有做爱。<br/>
但是血的力量的的确确将我们的肉体紧密地联系在一起。这很麻烦，以后我随时能感受到他，而他也可以找到我。</p><p> </p><p>真的麻烦，完全不符合我的原则。</p><p> </p><p>“这把剑就留给你，”我最后对他说，“至于以后要去哪儿，你自己决定。如果你愿意也可以来找我……我会教给你一些技巧。”</p><p>“什么技巧？”<br/>
他这个年纪的男孩总是喜欢多嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“杀人、杀怪物的技巧。”反正我只会这个。</p><p> </p><p>“可以做什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“你自己决定。”<br/>
我懒得回答，转身走了。</p><p>血色的天幕垂落，像是余烬，我独自骑马从城堡离开，夕阳把我的影子拉得很长。</p><p>男孩站在城堡二楼的窗前，一直望着我离开。</p><p> </p><p>他会下定决心的，我知道。我也知道他学习了剑术之后要去做什么。<br/>
因为我们是兄弟。</p><p> </p><p>“啊……真麻烦，我讨厌小孩……”<br/>
我叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>但是。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>